A walk on moonlit water
by funky-brunette
Summary: Luthiel is the daughter of arwen and aragorn. She is slowly coping with her parents death's. but someone new will show up in her life, and will finally help her to understand the true meaning of love.
1. Chapter One

It was late winter; spring was slowly approaching, and the frost was slowly melting from the now dew-covered ground. There she was, dancing like a beautiful swan. She was beautiful, one of the most beautiful elves to ever walk the earth. Her name was Luthiel. She was the daughter of Arwen and Aragorn, both whom had long departed from the earth. Her hair was long, and dark like a sky at midnight, and her eyes were a striking green that resembled an emerald star that had never existed. She was by far the most beautiful of the elves since her mother.

Luthiel slowly made her way to her room in Rivindell. She loved her home here, it was so beautiful, but ever since her mother and father died, she found herself missing her old home in Gondor. As she was walking, she noticed what a nice day it was out, and she decided to take a little detour, it wouldn't hurt. She still had plenty of time until the festival began. So she turned right and made her way into the enchanted golden wood.

Her spot was far, and well hidden. She had made certain when she chose this as her spot. This way she would be alone, noone would know where she was, so she could just stay for hours if she wanted. The trees were slowly blossoming pink flowers. The leaves were the most beautiful shade of green you could imagine. She remembered when she was four, a mere babe, that was the first time she had ever seen Rivendell. She remembered with a surge of happiness and pain, it was so hard to remember when her parents were alive.

"Naneth?" a four year old Luthiel said. "How come all the people here have pointy ears?"

"Because my love, we are elves, all elves have pointy ears" Arwen replied.

"But Ada doesn't have pointy ears" she said, trying to understand.

"That is because your Ada is not an elf" her mother said trying to supress a laugh.

"But you are an elf right?" Luthiel asked.

"I was born a half-elf, but when I married your mortal father, I chose a mortal life so that makes me human."

"So am I mortal, naneth?"

"Yes, my dear."

"Oh, ok…" she said

"One day my dear Luthiel, you will understand" Her mother replied

Luthiel suddenly jolted back into reality, a feeling she could not describe filled her heart. A mixture of sorrow, mourn, and bitterness. A slow silent tear fell down her cheek and onto the forest floor. She put up an emotional wall. She would and could not let herself cry. She was strong, and she cannot and will never be able to change the past. Why did her mother have to go off and marry a man of the human race? Why? She didn't understand why she didnt think about her children when she married a mortal man. When she married him, she felt the bitterness of mortality, slowly watching her husband dying, and once he had passed, she died as well. After all that she had gained from marrying him was gone, she passed away as well. A second tear escaped as Luthiel mourned for her mother. She had bareley known her father, he was only alive until she was 4, and right now she was 23 years old. Her mother had been alive until she was 16 years old, and she mourned as if it was only yesterday.

She finally made it to her spot; it was a quiet, secluded pond, well not really a pond. It was less than a lake but more than a pond. She knelt beside the water, and slipped her feet into the water. Her silent tears fell to the water, causing ripples in the calm surface of the lake that seemed to go down forever.

She sat there for what seemed like an eternity, but it had only been an hour and a half. She got up and decided that she needed to head back to make herself presentable for the festival.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- I just wanted tell everyone that if I have the origins of a character wrong, or some of the plot might not agree with J.R.R Tolkien's original work, please just use your imagination, I am trying to write a story with a different story line, and I do not have time to refer to the Silmarillion every time I make a mistake. I am only 15 and I am busy so please just use your imagination. Enjoy the story! Thankyou

An elf, Legolas of the woodland realm was visiting rivendell. He was tall, a very fair-looking elf. He had blonde hair, like the sun, and beautiful blue eyes like the ocean. He was venturing to Rivendell to attend a grand festival celebrating the coming of spring. Legolas walked into the grand hall. It was magnificent; the walls were finely crafted in an elvish design, and were painted gold and silver. There were flowers all over the great hall. It was full of elves, some of which Legolas knew long ago. Seeing all of them reminded him of the days that he was in the fellowship. He felt sad remembering those days long ago when Aragorn was still alive.

A thought suddenly hit him. Aragorn and Arwen had a daughter. He wondered if she was going to be at the festival today. He was thinking to himself as Lord Elrond strode to him.

"Mae govannen, Legolas" Lord Elrond greeted.

"Mae govannen, Lord Elrond"

"It has been too long my old friend" Elrond said, a sincere grin spreading across his aged face.

"Indeed it has" Legolas replied.

"So tell me Legolas, are you enjoying the festival?" he asked.

"Yes my lord, I have been abroad for far too long, I forgot how peaceful it was here." Legolas replied with a look of regret on his face.

"Yes, well hopefully you can make up for that while you are here" Elrond said.

"I have prepared a room for you; perhaps you should go and get some rest. I am sure you are weary from your journey."

"Hannon Le" Legolas thanked him. "I shall see you tomorrow at the festival then."

"Namarie" Lord Elrond said

Legolas nodded his head, and strode out of the room.

Legolas lay there in his room, restless, and unable to sleep. So he got up out of his bed and silently strode out of the room. He slowly made his way to the courtyard, and sat against a tree, and started singing.

The sky was not black yet, it had a very dark blue hue to it. Legolas was looking through the trees, through the vast, peaceful forest. Footsteps were silently taken. Legolas felt an ever so light gust of air against him. He kept singing, but through the corner of his eye he saw a creature. Not just a creature but a woman. It was Luthiel, he knew. She was silently walking toward him. She had an elven glow, more than the other elves, even though she was mortal, her radiance was more than that of any elf. Already from her presence his voice began to waver as she approached. When she was within three feet of him he stopped singing, and turned to her. Legolas bowed and asked "Did I wake you?" His blue eyes were set in her moon glistening green. He felt uneasy with the silence at first but then she spoke. Her voice was like golden honey. "Oh, no, please would you continue singing? You have a very good voice." She said, "Of course" He replied. So he sang his song. It was a melodic tune, beautiful and eerie in its uniqueness. It spoke of a journey he and his eight companions had once taken. He realized he missed the fellowship. He realized the bitterness of immortality. Still he sang on

"Lay down your sweet and weary head.

Night is falling, you have come to journey's end.

Sleep now, dream of the ones who came before.

They are calling from across a distant shore.

He paused. Her beauty was more than that of Arwen. He gazed into her piercing green eyes, which seemed to have a slight sparkle, like that of Arwen's eyes. He felt sad but still he sang on.

"Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away

Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping.

What can you see on the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea, a pale moon rises.

The ships have come to carry you home.

And all will turn….to silver glass.

A light on the water, all souls pass."

"Hope fades into the world of night,

Through shadows falling, out of memory and time.

Don't say we have come now to the end.

White shores are calling.

You and I will meet again.

And you'll be here in my arms just sleeping.

What can you see on the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea, a pale moon rises.

The ships have come to carry you home.

And all will turn….to silver glass.

A light on the water, all souls pass into the west."

He stopped and noticed that Luthiel was crying. Each tear like a glistening diamond, falling. He knew why she was crying. She knew that song about the fellowship, she remembered when she was little her father, Aragorn sang the same song to her. She adored it. He used to sing her to sleep, and every time she would have a peaceful dream. "I am sorry if I have upset you" Legolas apologized. "No it's not that, my father used to sing me the same song" Luthiel explained. "He was a good man, and your mother was good as well." Legolas said. "Thank you, it comforts me to know that they were loved by many, they died when I wasn't very old." "I remember their faces, and that song is my only memory of them." She said. "Yes I knew them, and I loved them both, and they loved you very much" He said. "Thank you" She replied.

"Well I shall let you get some rest, tomorrow is a big day." Legolas said. "You never told me your name" She said. "Legolas, and you?" He replied. "My name is Luthiel, how did u know who my parents were?" She asked. "I could tell because you look exactly like your mother, except for your eyes, they are your father's eyes." He explained. "Oh, well it was nice to meet you Legolas." She said. "Same here" Legolas replied "Farewell, until next we meet." Legolas said. "Namarie"

The sky was dark now, blue with stars. Luthiel had always loved them; they seemed so mysterious, like they told her a story. She silently crept down the darkened hallways of Rivendell, there were none out now, only her. She finally reached her room. She crawled into bed, and instantly fell asleep. She had serine dreams and all was still.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was peaceful, it was the perfect day. Legolas was outside with his friend Ayiron shooting archery. Luthiel came out and saw them in the bright sunlight, competing and laughing. A small smile came over her face. As she started over to Legolas she said "Could I try?" Legolas said "Sure, why not" Luthiel took the bow and arrows and shot right into the center of a blossom hanging from a tree. "Not bad" Legolas said. "Not bad? Watch this" she said. Luthiel then kicked a tree, and a small leaf slowly fell, she shot right through it, and it pierced the tree with the blossom on it. Legolas just stood there mesmerized.

Luthiel smiled. Ayiron had stopped and looked towards the two of them, Ayiron was of course captured, and he had been for many years. He went to them to break the silence "You should join the archery contest Luthiel." Green emerald optics flashed and looked towards Legolas "I'll think about it." Legolas smiled a little. "Well in the mean time…" Ayiron requested "May I be blessed to have you take a walk with me?"

"Alright" Luthiel responded. Ayiron was delighted and both turned and started deeper into the forest. Legolas stood, watching them go. Just before the two disappeared into the wood, Luthiel turned her head and looked back at Legolas, and that same small, yet soft smile appeared. Once they had gone, Legolas started to gather the arrows up. He went to the tree where Luthiel shot the second time. He yanked out the arrow and noticed the hole it had left. Legolas shook his head.

Lord Elrond came down once again towards where Legolas was "I can't wait to see you in the competition this year. Have you met Luthiel yet? She is excellent at archery." Legolas turned to him "yes, I know. Ayiron invited her to join the contest." "Ah…Ayiron" Elrond sighed. "What is it?" Legolas asked. "Ayiron has really taken a liking to my granddaughter over the years." Elrond explained. "Is that a problem my lord?" Legolas questioned. "No." Elrond sighed. "Ayiron is excellent and I know he would be good to her, its just that I know he is not the one for her. Luthiel herself knows it but Ayiron can't see it nor would he accept it." Elrond explained "Oh….I see" Legolas' eyes downcast to the ground.

Lord Elrond has the gift of foresight. He can see all the possibilities of what the future can hold, and he knew that Ayiron was not meant to be Luthiel's true love, nor would he ever be. He knew what her future held, but he would not interfere. Neither he, nor anyone else can change the course of the future. The future is what it is, and everyone that lives must live with and accept it.


End file.
